


Head on the Ground

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is of age, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Semen Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only place he's willing to show this level of weakness is in the bedroom. The only person who is allowed to see it, is Dick. And Dick can admit, playing this game from time to time is rather <i>fun</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> _Come over boy, I'm so ready_  
>  You’re taking too long to get my head on the ground  
> And my feet in the clouds, oh oh
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm so clean, feeling so dirty_  
>  Come right now, you better hurry  
> Before you miss out, and I finish it off, oh yeah
> 
>  
> 
> \-- Rihanna, "Roc Me Out"

Damian gave a little choked moan, as Dick pulled him into his arms, running his hands along his spine. “Sensitive?” he asked, voice playful- because he knew the answer. Knew it from just the flush on Damian’s cheeks, the darkness of his eyes.

How many other people had seen that flush- commented on it? Dick had to wonder. He’d made a point to not even do so much as look at Damian for the past hour- wanted him to squirm, to crave so much as his glance.

It seemed to have worked.

“Did you keep it in?” he whispered, and Damian nodded, even as Dick’s hands dipped past the waistband of his sweatpants, his underwear. He gripped his ass, before running his fingers between his flesh, feeling the base of the plug he’d pushed inside Damian’s body an hour prior. After he’d fucked him once, until he’d been a squirming mess in his bed. “Good boy,” he breathed, pressing his face into Damian’s tshirt, nuzzling his belly.

Damian shifted, his fingers curling into his palms, uncurling, rhythmically. Dick pulled his hands back, pushing on Damian’s tshirt, until the teen tugged it off, dropping it to the floor. The fabric ghosting over his skin alone felt like too much, had his breath coming slightly faster.

He hadn’t expected to be thrown into such a state of hyper sensitivity. When Dick splayed his hands along his back, leaning in to lap at a bruise he’d left early, under his ribs, Damian _mewled_ , unable to keep silent. Dick grinned into his skin, one hand running down his spine, fingers pressing into another bruise, near the dimple at the base of his back. That brought a gasp, and a wider grin.

“How did it feel,” Dick whispered, kissing his way down Damian’s abdomen. “Having everyone looking at you, knowing you were so _full_.” Damian squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady his breathing, trying to suppress the way Dick’s words were making him almost shiver. When he didn’t respond, Dick chuckled. “You liked it, didn’t you?” He dipped one hand back down into Damian’s clothing. “Liked knowing there was something inside you, and no one had _any idea_.” He gripped the base, gently pushing the plug in deeper, before pulling back slightly.

Damian reached out, wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck, slumping over him as Dick licked another ugly bruise he had left along his navel. Damian’s skin was salty, tasted like the sweat from earlier, tasted like Dick had already kissed each inch of skin, left his own flavor behind.

He let go of the plug, choosing to grip Damian’s remaining clothing, tugging it down over his hips. His cock sprang free, flushed, hard, dripping, and Dick grinned, chuckling to himself. “Dami, look how hard you are.” The teen whined, sounds so unlike him, the kinds only Dick seemed capable of drawing out. “Don’t tell me you’ve been like this the whole time.”

Damian shook his head, still clinging to Dick, who wrapped one hand around him, stroking up slowly, watching the pre-cum dribble over his knuckles, dragging it along the soft skin of Damian’s cock. The teen was panting already, and Dick gave his cock a squeeze, before he kissed his stomach again.

“Get on your knees for me,” he whispered, and Damian was pulling away, dropping down onto his knees with a soft _thud_ , reaching for the button on Dick’s jeans before he was even told. Dick leaned back on his hands, watching as Damian worked them open, reached into his underwear, pulling his cock free. Dick was hard- had been, if he admitted it, for the last twenty minutes, waiting for the right opportunity to take Damian back to his room.

Maybe he was enjoying this more then his lover even was.

Damian leaned in, stroking Dick’s cock once, before dragging his tongue up along the underside. Dick groaned, spreading his thighs a bit wider, so Damian could scoot even closer. He mouthed just under the head, kissing with enough pressure to excite Dick, but not enough to give him the relief he was looking for.

His tongue flicked along the underside of the head, glancing up at Dick through thick lashes. His eyes too press, his cheeks too flushed- his lips still pinker then usual. Had anyone noticed that, either? Damian’s swollen lips, the color to them? Did anyone see how fucked out he had been, after Dick had shoved the plug inside him and sent him out on his way?

Did anyone had any idea what they had disappeared to do?

Dick reached down with one hand, gripping the base of his cock, rubbing the head against Damian’s lips. “Open up babybat,” he breathed, and Damian _did_. Wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently, letting his eyes fall shut as his hand replaced Dick’s at the base, holding him steady as he took half of him into his mouth. His hand made up for what he couldn’t fit, stroking as he bobbed his head, tongue pressed flat to run along the underside of Dick’s cock with each movement.

Dick watched, couldn’t drag his eyes away, his free hand reaching out to sink into Damian’s hair, petting him gently as he moved. Damian made a small sound at the back of his throat, tried to swallow Dick deeper, movements slowing as he worked to keep from choking himself.

“You like my cock in your mouth, Dami?” he whispered, and Damian visibly shuddered. Dick grinned. “That’s what I thought. How hard are you now? Does it _hurt_?” Damian pulled off of Dick’s cock, stroking his saliva-slick skin, staring up at him with those red, swollen lips parted. Dick wanted to devour them.

“Yes,” he breathed, his free hand between them, clutching at the blanket. Dick’s grin turned absolutely _wicked_.

“Touch yourself for me.” Damian didn’t even hesitate, released the blanket and grasped his own cock, stroking to the same rhythm he used for Dick. His hips bucked into his hand, as he leaned back in, swallowing Dick down again, humming around his cock. The older man tipped his head back, grasping Damian’s hair tighter, guiding his head’s movements as he rocked his hips with him. He thrust in deeper, felt Damian nearly choke- but to his credit, didn’t pull off, didn’t tug Dick’s hand from his hair. He simply inhaled through his nose, and let Dick guide him back down again, moaning around him as his own hand sped his strokes up.

Dick felt his belly going tight, almost cursed the fact that Damian was so damn good with his mouth now- wanted this to last longer. Maybe he’d given the kid too much practice- but then again, was there such a thing? He gritted his teeth, forced out, “You close, little D?”

Damian pulled off his cock, licking down along the underside. “Yes,” he mumbled into the base of his cock, before dragging his tongue up it again, saliva and pre-cum smearing along one cheek. He looked an utter mess _already_.

He squeezed his hand around the head of his cock, choking back a moan, feeling his body tightening around the plug inside him. If he rocked his hips in just the right way, it jostled it, left him craving the feeling of something moving _inside_ him. Dick seemed to know it, see it in his eyes- because he carefully guided him away from his cock, Damian’s hand stilling over his own, releasing it.

“Come up here,” he whispered, sliding a bit further back onto the bed. Damian crawled onto it, and Dick reaching along his back, leaning into him and pushing down between his shoulder blades. Damian’s shoulders slumped, his cheek pressing into the blanket, as Dick’s other hand teased the sleft of his ass.

“Look how pink you are,” he breathed, tugging on the plug, loving how tender Damian looked. The teen groaned, turning his face, burying it into the blanket. Dick could barley breath, as he pushed it back in, thrusting lazily with it. Damian trembled, and Dick pulled his hand from between his shoulders, rubbing one of his thighs, thumb digging into a bruise he had sucked there earlier. Damian whined.

Unable to stand it any longer, Dick pulled the plug out, watching as a mess of lube and his cum from earlier followed, slicking Damian’s thighs. Dick tossed it to the bed and replaced it with two of his fingers, eyelids fluttering at how hot Damian was, how _wet_ , how utterly easy to fuck.

“You’re so wet,” he breathed, and Damian shuddered again, pushing back against Dick’s fingers. Dick curled them, hit his prostate on the second try, heard Damian gasp loudly. “God I can’t believe you stayed this wet for me. _Fuck_.” He moved his fingers up Damian’s thigh, rubbing the evidence of their earlier fuck into his skin, making Damian feel _filthy_.

“Want me to fuck you know? Dick breathed, and Damian was nodding, turning his head.

“Yes,” he breathed, “Grayson, _god_.” He pushed back against Dick’s fingers, who smirked. He pulled his fingers out- watched another trickle down Damian’s copper, scarred thigh, and tore his shirt off, grasping the waistband of his jeans and underwear, those quickly following the shirt to the floor, as he stood up, grasping Damian’s hips and jerking him, turning him so he wasn’t facing the pillows, but the opposite wall.

Without ceremony, he grasped the base of his cock, pushing into Damian with one single thrust, bottoming out because Damian was already stretched, already slick. The teen gasped, grasping at the bed until his knuckles were white, head lifting up. He arched, tried to lift his hips, tried to give Dick better access, as the older man grasped his hips with such a bruising grip that Damian was sure his nails were biting into his skin.

Dick’s thrusts were rough, deep, the kind that had Damian’s breath catching in his throat, coming out in broken little sounds that sounded nothing like him. His cock was flushed, bobbing with each jostle of his body, leaking down onto the blanket, smearing along his belly each time it slapped his skin. His nerves had never recovered from Dick taking him an hour earlier, and he was already shuddering, body clenching gently around Dick every few thrusts.

“Fuck,” Dick breathed, “you already close, babybat?” Damian manged a nod, unable to form words. “ _Fuck_. Don’t- don’t come yet. God I could be inside you forever.” He tipped his head back, biting his lip and trying to keep his own orgasm back, wanted to fuck Damian like this until he was nothing but dust. The teen wasn’t helping, pushing back against him, whining, incapable of words.

He was _broken_ , and it was glorious.

“Grayson,” he breathed out, followed by a curse not even in English, a whine, “Grayson _please_.”

“Please what, Dami?” Dick breathed, one hand moving from his hip to rest on his lower back, a thumb fitting perfectly in one of those little dimples. They were possibly one of Dick’s favorite things about Damian’s body.

“Let me come,” Damian breathed, eyes nearly rolling back as Dick hit his prostate again, his cock jumping. Dick’s hand moved from his hip for just a moment, to squeeze his ass, before moving back to keep him steady.

“Alright,” he breathed, through gritted teeth. “Touch yourself again, Dami. Make yourself come for me.”

Dick didn’t need to tell him twice.

Damian squirmed one hand back, managed to grasp his cock. The angle was awkward, but at this point it didn’t matter. Dick was fucking him so _hard_ , and he was already fucked so _raw_ that it only took a few sloppy strokes, and he was biting at the blanket, muffling a sound damn near like a scream, his body clenching down around Dick, _hard_ , his cum spilling over his knuckles, onto the blanket.

Dick cursed, fucked Damian until his body relaxed, his hand falling away from his cock. He was nearly limp, and Dick pulled out of him, leaning over him as he stroked himself.

“You’re a fucking _mess_ ,” he hissed, feeling his belly clenching up. _God_. “Tell me you like it.”

“I- I like it,” Damian forced out, swallowing thickly.

“Ask me to come on you, pretty boy,” Dick managed, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back. He was _right there_.

“Please,” Damian whispered, his voice hoarse. He’d said _please_ more times so far then he did in an entire month, normally. “Grayson _please_.”

It was enough. Dick groaned, tossing his head back as he came, splashing Damian’s lower back. His cock was still dripping when he leaned it, rubbed it against Damian’s hole, smearing more cum into the slick mess he already was.

Damian shuddered again- and when Dick pulled back, he fell completely to the bed, limp. Dick stared at him for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before he reached down, fingers sliding through the mess he’d left, growing slick with it, two pushing back into Damian’s body.

Damian jerked, giving a sharp gasp, trying to shift away from the touch. His body was so utterly used that while it felt good, the over-use hurt more then anything else.

“Grayson _stop_ ,” he breathed, and Dick’s fingers stilled, but didn’t pull out.

“Like, _stop_ stop?” he whispered, and Damian nodded, not looking back at him. Dick pulled his fingers out, demeanor changing the moment he left Damian’s body. He crawled onto the bed, reaching out for the teen and gathering him up against his chest, guiding him back towards the pillows. Damian let him, pressed into the crook of his neck, inhaled his scent and let himself whimper, softly. Gave himself that one moment of weakness.

“Was I too much?” Dick asked, stroking along the knots of Damian’s spine, “Did I hurt you?” The teen shook his head, refusing to move from his place against Dick.

“No. You were,” he paused, licking his lips, “rather satisfactory.” Dick rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

“You could be normal and say that was a damn good fuck.”

“Or I could not sound like a simpleton.” Dick snorted, squeezing Damian in a hug.

“For someone who just had his ass quite literally dominated, you’re still a brat.” Damian was quiet for a moment, then, as if he could simply _ignore_ Dick,

“I feel filthy.” He pulled back, glancing up at Dick. His lips were still swollen, red, his cheeks flushed, his eyes glossy. God, there was no way Dick could let him leave the room for, what, the rest of the night? How long would it take Damian to come down from that?

Although, part of Dick wouldn’t mind parading him around- proof of exactly what he could do to the teen.

“Is that a bad thing?” Dick whispered, raising an eyebrow, and Damian took a moment to think about it-

Before that pouty mouth turned into the smallest of smirks. “No,” he admitted, “But I do need a shower now.”

“With or without me?”

“Without,” Damian breathed, “I fear what might...happen, if you are in there with me.” Dick grinned at that, leaning in and kissing Damian’s forehead.

“You mean as fucked out as you are, you’d still ask me to do it again.”

Damian scoffed. “I’m- I am not...” he narrowed his eyes, and Dick laughed.

“Check our your reflection, little D. You _are_. It’s hot as hell, too.” Another kiss, this time on his cheek bone. “But I agree. Without me. Let’s give you a little break.” Dick reached around him, grasping his ass, squeezing, causing Damian to jump slightly. “Get in there so I can cuddle you more.”

“I do not need your affection,” Damian pointed out, untangling himself and moving from the bed, heading for the bathroom.

“After that,” Dick pointed out, watching Damian stop in the bathroom doorway to look back at him, “You really do, Damian.”

For once, he didn’t argue. And Dick knew he was _right_. Besides, even if he didn’t need it, Dick knew Damian. He’d want it, want the affection to bring him down from that sense of weakness he allowed, when Dick left him thoroughly debauched.

In Dick’s world, it was a win/win.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a special sort of hell for me.
> 
> Here's where I take a moment to remind everyone who important aftercare is! <3


End file.
